40 segundos
by Kumiko Junko
Summary: Hoy ya hace un año de la muerte de Mello, y como todos los dias Near lo recuerda, pero en esta ocacion con la esperanza reunirse con el en un periodo de 37 a 43 segundos...26/01/2011 un recuerdo a un año de la muerte de Mihael. CONTENIDO FUERTE.
1. Acciones

**Soy una persona consiente. Soy una persona consiente de mis acciones. Soy una persona consiente de mis deseos.**

**Nate River.**

_***Flash Back***_

_**-"El día que ya no estés, no se que voy a hacer"**_

_**-"No seas tonto Mello, siempre estaré"**_

_***Fin Flash Back***_

Siempre hablamos de lo que harías, si yo no estuviera. Pero nunca pensamos que haría yo, si tú te fueras.

Esta vez no tengo plan B, no tengo un as bajo la manga, no tengo nada, solo estoy yo. Y tengo a mi alcance el último de mis recursos.

Me pregunto que dirías si supieras lo que estoy por hacer… Tal vez te reirías. Tal vez estarías enojado, tu siempre tan religioso en lo que te conviene.

No te mentiré, yo mismo me asusto de las consecuencias de esto.

Se que no es la mejor manera, pero dime una cosa ¿Qué hago yo sin ti?... ¿Tienes la respuesta?...Yo tampoco.

_***Flash Back***_

_**-"Mello, no dejes que te maten…"**_

_**-"JaJaJaJa… ¿Morir yo?...Te estaré esperando en la meta"**_

_***Fin Flash Back***_

Capture al asesino. Llegue a la meta. Tú no estabas.

_***Flash Back***_

_**-"¿Acaso crees que te vas a librar de mi tan fácilmente? Solo me voy por un tiempo. Nos volveremos a ver las caras. Y cuando eso paso, jamás te dejare ir otra vez…"**_

_***Fin Flash Back***_

Es gracioso, tan gracioso, tal vez un poco trágico. Todo paso demasiado rápido, fue algo que se escapo de mi control, y hasta cierto grado de mis predicciones. Un día estabas…Al otro ya no.

_***Flash Back***_

_**-"¡Near, ¿Qué estas haciendo idiota? ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que dejes de cortarte los brazos con esa mierda?"**_

_**Un cúter salió volando de la mano del menor, gracias a un manotazo del rubio.**_

_**-"No tienes por que preocuparte, no piensa matarme ni nada parecido. Solo quería ver sangre"**_

_**-"¿Sangre?"¨**_

_**-"Si, Mello. Como a ti se te antoja el chocolate, a mi se me antoja ver sangre… ¿No te parece linda?"**_

_**-"Near, si continuas con esto… te dejare solo…"**_

_***Fin Flash Back***_

Ese día deje de hacerlo… Y aun así estoy solo.

_***Flash Back***_

_**-"¿Near, estas bien?**_

_**-"Claro Roger, ¿por que no habría de estarlo?"**_

_**-"Te noto diferente desde la muerte de Mello…"**_

_**-"Son solo ideas tuyas"**_

_***Fin Flash Back***_

Nunca me gustaron las agujas… ¡Pero la que tengo delante de mi me parece tan hermosa!

Estiro mi cuello un poco, me truena, mi cara es deformada por una carcajada. Esto debe ser lo que llaman euforia _ante facto, _reír por algo tan tonto no es normal en mí. Recobro la compostura y prosigo, no quiero volver esto un acto estúpido…

Introduzco un poco de aire en la inyección.

***Flash Back***

**-"Deja esos juguetes y ven a jugar conmigo…"**

***Fin Flash Back***

Según mis investigaciones debería tomar entre 37 y 43 segundos. Por si las dudas tomo mi cronometro, no me pienso quedar con la duda.

Con mi mano derecha busco mi carótida, se cual es, al sentir un gran flujo de sangre pasar debajo de mis dedos, sin pensarlo demasiado meto la pequeña aguja bajo mi piel, justo en la vena, al tiempo que con mi mano izquierda activo el cronometro. No quiero errores. En un solo movimiento presiono la parte trasera de la jeringa, metiendo a mi sistema ese aire.

***Flash Back***

**-"Mello, prométeme que nunca me vas a dejar"**

**-"Te lo prometo… ¿Tu me prometes lo mismo?"**

**-"Si, a adonde quiera que vallas yo te seguiré"**

***Fin Flash Back***

**1…2…3…4…5**

_***Flash back***_

_**-"¿Estas bien?**_

_**-"Si, estoy bien Mello"**_

_***Fin flash back***_

**6…7…8…9…10**

_***Flash back***_

_**-"No puedo creer que te de miedo la oscuridad.."**_

_**-"…"**_

_**-"Anda ven a dormir conmigo miedoso"**_

_***Fin flash back***_

**11…12…13…14…15**

_***Flash back***_

_**-"¡Si fueras mas torpe, no serias humano!, déjame ayudarte"**_

_***Fin flash back***_

**16…17...18…19…20**

_***Flash back***_

_**-"¿Que se te perdió que?"**_

_**-"Mi robot"**_

_**-"¿Un robot azul como de 30 centímetros?**_

_**-"Si"**_

_**-"No. No lo he visto."**_

_***Fin flash back***_

**21…22…23…24…25**

_***Flash back***_

_**-"Feliz cumpleaños"**_

_**-"¿esto es para mi?"**_

_**-"Creo que eso es mas que obvio, tonto…"**_

_***Fin flash back***_

**26…27…28…29…30**

_***Flash back***_

_**-"¿Puedo abrazarte?"**_

_**-"No preguntes y solo hazlo…"**_

_***Fin flash back***_

**31…32…33…34…35**

De pronto, llego lo que estaba esperando…

**36**

Un dolor en la garganta,

**37**

Una presión en el pecho,

**38**

Un mareo me hizo caer estrepitosamente en el suelo, por poco y suelto el cronometro…

**39**

Los oídos me zumban y me siento totalmente aturdido.

De un momento a otro todo se detiene, y me siento flotar, creo que ya llego el momento, una última punzada el pecho me hace confirmar mi teoría…

Quisiera saber si esto es lo mismo que sentiste tú, si no lo fuera, todo esto seria una perdida de tiempo. Espero no sea el caso.

**40 segundos** marca el cronometro y yo sin mas cierro los ojos dejándome caer en ese cálido vacío.

_¿Quien diria que era tan sencillo causar ataque al corazon?_


	2. Meta

Hay demasiada luz… tanta que no puedo abrir los ojos, con mis manos trato de cubrirme. Antes de alcanzar a tocarme el rostro otro par de manos me detienen.

-"¡¿Near?"

-"M..m.."

-"Sabia que harías algo realmente estúpido…"- dices entre sollozos, acunándome en tu pecho.

Esa voz. Ese abrazo. Ese olor… No he fallado. Lo logre. No logro decir palabra, y estas bien, no hacen falta.

_Entre tus brazos el aire se hace más ligero y al fin puedo respirar bien._

-"Mello...llegamos a la meta".


	3. Certificado De Defunción

**Certificado De defunción.**

**Nombre del fallecido: **Nate River  
**Sexo:** Masculino  
**Nacionalidad: **Desconocida  
**Fecha de Nacimiento:** 24 de agosto de 1991  
**Estado civil:** Se ignora  
**Residencia habitual:** _Confidencial_  
**Ocupación habitual: **_Confidencial_**  
Escolaridad:**_ Confidencial_  
**Lugar donde ocurre la defunción: **_Confidencial  
_**Fecha de la defunción: **_26 de enero del 2011  
_**Hora de la defunción:**19:30 horas aproximadamente.  
**Causas de la defunción: **Ataque al corazón **(**Suicidio**)**

**Detalles del hecho:**

La persona murió aproximadamente a las 19:30 horas, a causa de un ataque al corazón que el mismo se causo, inyectando aire en la vena carótida. En el lugar de los hechos se encontró la inyección que uso el occiso y una carta en la que se especificaba el deseo de la persona de morir, debido a esta ultima no se realizara ninguna investigación.

El cuerpo fue recogido por un presunto familiar, quien le dio sepultura en Japón en una cripta familiar en la que ya había un cuerpo, cuya identidad fue verificada como Mihael Kheel.


End file.
